


Triton Over Him

by webheadspidey



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angry Tony Stark, Bottom Peter Parker, Concubines, Dark Tony Stark, Dehumanization, F/M, Good Peter, Human Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Human Ned Leeds, Hurt Peter, I'm also unsure how dark he'll be, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) Feels, Kidnapping, King Tony Stark, Kings & Queens, M/M, Maids, Mermaid Michelle Jones, Mermaid Peter Parker, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, There is some slight tony/ofc but it's with concubines not a love interest, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony can be violent, Tony is not a mermaid, Violence, and thats the downfall of it all, he paints peter, king steve rogers, please be aware of the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webheadspidey/pseuds/webheadspidey
Summary: A man laying on smooth rock with his lower half surrounded by water but peaking onto his lower body and out of the water was red and blue colors, it’s a small but noticeable detail. The background is a cave though sunlight still looks like it was painted in but out of all the details, Tony enjoys the detailed hair and eyes, both a beautiful brown. He picks the painting out of its place and takes it up to the front. The merchant is there, twirling a locket between his fingers.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Triton Over Him

**Author's Note:**

> please pay attention to the tags if you plan to continue reading when another chapter is uploaded.

The breeze coming through the open balcony causes the drapes to open up and be pushed aside and the sunlight streams in and hits Tony’s. He tries to stretch his limbs out on the bed but his arm hit something next to him. It takes him a moment to focus his eyes to realise it’s a woman, he doesn’t remember asking for a concubine from his harem but he’s sure he must’ve drank himself into a stupor and asked for one. She should have left after he had finished with her though, and he had half the urge to shake her awake and reprimand her but he’d let Jarvis do that while his headache softened.

He sat up on the bed to freely stretch, his robe hung off a chair in the corner of his room and the breeze causes him to shiver. Tony wraps the robe around himself, he never gets tired of the feeling of the silk robe. His head throbs and he wonders when the alcohol will start to affect his liver. The halls are empty, aside from the occasional maids, but it’s quiet and Tony has always hated the deafening silence in the castle, it’s why he keeps the concubines around: to get rid of it.

A maid scurrys out of his study before he arrives, her head is bowed and her eyes are cast down to the floor. Jarvis shows up with a small tray a little after he’s settled into his chair and scattered papers on his desk and he scoffs at his attire.

“It would be easier to read with your glasses, wouldn’t it, sir?”

“It would,” Tony says, “I take it the concubine is back in her place?” 

“She is-”

“She's to be given six whippings"

Jarvis knows better than to suggest another reprimand technique and if the whippings weren’t handled by a guard then Tony would go down to the concubines quarters and handle it himself. Jarvis bows his head to silently confirm that he would take care of it.

“The fishermen are coming back to the docks today,” Jarvis says, “and they’ve requested your presence when they arrive”

“Why should I entertain the idea?”

“They said they found something _ monstrous- _ they don’t know what it is and they thought it would interest you”

“It _ may _”

“I’ll have someone ready to take you into town once they arrive at the docks_ \- _ and you _ will _change out of your robe” Jarvis sets the tray down carelessly and the tea sloshes around in the cup and ends up splattered onto the tray. Had it been anyone else, Tony’s sure he would have reprimanded them.

“You’re dismissed”

Tony skimmed through the papers on his desk. Some were from his subjects; formal complaints to informal ones. Others were from other kingdoms; kings were promising their daughters, promising land, and other valuables. Tony narrowed his eyes at his last paper, _ From King Rogers _. He scoffs at it, as if he’d ever let Rogers visit his kingdom. He puts the complaints in his desk and some of the other kingdoms letters away but he carefully lights fire to the one from Rogers to throw it into his fireplace.

A dress shirt and pair of pants were folded on his bed. The concubine was gone and the bed was made. A maid came in when he was finishing buttoning up his shirt and informed him that a carriage was waiting and hurried out when Tony waved his hand at her dismissively. He thought of taking a book, the ride was long, but the books were all located in the left wing and he hadn’t been there since he was a child and his mother had passed.

Jarvis accompanied him, sat across from him and told him how the fishermen described the beast on the telephone; _ scaly, half human _ yet they had also called it _ beautiful _ and _ gorgeous _. They had made it to the docks before the fishermen had, Jarvis suggested going into a merchants shop and Tony complied easily. People stared, Tony knows they did, even when they tried to hide it by turning their heads away or looking down, they still stared.

Jarvis chose an old building, considering it was rotting wood and not stone like most of the other merchants buildings, it wasn’t unpleasant on the inside though. It was dark but enough lights were lit to see around the store and its items. Jarvis had walked himself over to where herbals seemed to be but Tony walked over to the art. oil, acrylic, and sculptures are the most prevalent art. The paintings are either of noblemen, women, or beasts that someone would hear about in folktale. Except for the last one, Tony had never really seen something like it.

A man laying on smooth rock with his lower half surrounded by water but peaking onto his lower body and out of the water was red and blue colors, it’s a small but noticeable detail. The background is a cave though sunlight still looks like it was painted in but out of all the details, Tony enjoys the detailed hair and eyes, both a beautiful brown. He picks the painting out of its place and takes it up to the front. The merchant is there, twirling a locket between his fingers.

“How much is this?” Tony asks, impatiently waiting for the merchant to answer, and decidedly shoving the painting in front of the merchant when it’s evident that he’s not paying attention.

“You ain’t going to be able to- _ oh _\- your Majesty!” the merchant jumps, suddenly the man’s back is stiff and he handles the painting into his hands, “I’d have to look-”

A loud horn cuts the merchant off and Tony starts to bounce his foot impatiently. The merchant fumbles with the painting.

“Jesus _ christ _” Tony drops money from his pocket onto the merchants counter and takes the painting from the man's hands, Tony thinks the painting would have ripped if it had stayed in the merchants hands any longer and he can’t imagine how furious he’d have been.

The fishermen are all at the docks when he walks out of the merchants shops and Jarvis is with them already. He didn’t remember allowing them to take a big and _ obnoxiously _ loud boat. One of the fishermen are coming off the boat when another shouts, _ Let it down! _And then a crane is moving with a net attached to it. People stopped to stare but not at him, only the creature carried in the net.

Tony understands now why the fishermen described it as scaly. It’s lower half was a tale, one that resembled a fish’s but the upper half is all human, its- _ her? _Breasts are covered and she’s light skinned with dark brown hair. The net is damaged, some parts are torn and ripped and considering that the thing is violently trying to tear it, Tony knows who did it. Though after Tony takes a good look at the woman in the net he looks back at the painting.

He calls Jarvis over and away from the group of fishermen. Jarvis offered first to take the painting but Tony shook his head and tucked the painting under his arm carefully.

“Tell the fishermen they’ll be paid good if they deliver this creature to the castle or I can take it now and they can get nothing,” Tony adds, “wait in the carriage once you're done, I’ll be talking with the merchant”

Tony sends Jarvis off with a murmured _"dismissed" _before he takes careful steps back towards the merchants shop with mixed emotions. He would make the conversation go quickly now that he had a new valuable at home waiting for him.

**Author's Note:**

> SO the reason this story was mainly created was because I deleted my first story on this account that was called Black Dove, i was really disappointed in that story and the way i wrote it tbh so I made this one to just test out new writing BUT this is a story and one I want to keep working on so I'll update the best i can. I have after school activities which may effect the time chapters are done but I'll do my best.
> 
> Also, PLEASE check the tags for any new ones. I'm unsure how dark I'm going to make Tony but i do know he is not going to be a nice guy.
> 
> **Comments and kudos are seriously appreciated**
> 
> _tumblr: starker-au_


End file.
